kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Golden Fever
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Kiva's Emperor Form. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, after being attacked by Garulu and thrown into a river, Otoya is saved by Shinji and Ryōko. Yuri arrives to meet Riki who takes Otoya's advice to ask for her love, as Jiro arrives to tell her that Otoya has been killed by a Fangire. Refusing to accept it, Jiro abducts her as she demands to know Otoya's location. While this occurs, Shinji encounters Maya as she is about to kill him for his betrayal for trying to live amongst humans. But Otoya's influence allows the Grizzly Fangire to run off as Maya berates him for his meddling, with him running into Riki who reveals Jiro's actions. Once Otoya arrives to Yuri's aid, a crazed Jiro reveals his true nature as a Wolfen in front Yuri. Once breaking free, Yuri pleas for Garulu to stop and refuses to ever love him as she admits her feelings for Otoya. The enraged Wolfen threatens to kill her if he cannot have her, but he cannot follow through and takes his leave in shame as Yuri is happy that Otoya is still alive. In 2008, Shinji learns that the deadly illness Ryōko is suffering from has taken a turn for the worse. While this takes place, the relationship between Mio and Wataru grows stronger to the point that Megumi finds her task complete. While Wataru talks to Kengo, Shinji is chased down by Keisuke and is forced to reveal himself as the Grizzly Fangire before escaping to give the ring he stole to Ryōko, with Wataru following him. After explaining himself to Wataru, Shinji runs to Ryōko as she asks him for a final request: to be taken to the site where they planted the silk tree years ago. After Mio provides the use of her bento delivery van, Wataru gets Shinji and Ryōko to the tree, where Ryōko reveals that she always knew that Shinji is a Fangire and loves him still. However, once Ryōko finally dies, Keisuke arrives and a devastated Shinji savagely attacks Ixa. During the fight, the Grizzly Fangire realizes who Mio really is once seeing the Queen's crest on her, and seeks to kill her with Wataru begging him to come to his senses. Once Mio is knocked unconscious, Wataru loses his composure and becomes Kiva to take revenge on the Grizzly Fangire. Kiva's rage calls forth Tatsulot who transforms Kiva into Emperor Form. With his full power realized, Kiva mortally wounds the Grizzly Fangire with the Emperor Moon Break. As Shinji crawls back to Ryōko before he dies, Wataru tries to find Mio, who walks off acting strangely. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Doctor: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 21, . *'''Viewership: 5.8% *The Piano Concerto No. 5 in E-flat major, Op. 73, by Ludwig van Beethoven, popularly known as the Emperor Concerto, was his last piano concerto. It was written between 1809 and 1811 in Vienna, and was dedicated to Archduke Rudolf, Beethoven's patron and pupil. The first performance took place on 28 November 1811 at the Gewandhaus in Leipzig, the soloist being Friedrich Schneider. In 1812, Carl Czerny, another student of Beethoven's, gave the Vienna debut of this work. The epithet of Emperor for this concerto, was not Beethoven's own, but was coined by Johann Baptist Cramer, the English publisher of the concerto. Its duration is approximately forty minutes. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Rhapsody: The Fate of the Ring, Overture: Fateful Intersection, Variation: Fugitives Forever and Emperor: Golden Fever. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢皇帝・ゴールデンフィーバー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢皇帝・ゴールデンフィーバー｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode